


it sort of feels like the start (of forever)

by sengen35



Series: how to fall in love with your best friend [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A fail attempt at letting out feels, Busan!au, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: the future is scary and so seongwu decides to jump.





	it sort of feels like the start (of forever)

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit but this is also out of love so... forgive me!
> 
> for ongnation

Hitching his worn out bag higher on one shoulder, Seongwu stands straighter, wide eyes darting everywhere as if lost.  
  
Well, physically not but consciously yes.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Seongwu turns to his left, finding Daniel with his head tilted the slightest and a teasing grin on his face.  
  
Seongwu crumples his face into different expressions of distaste before huffing out a laugh once and smiling. "Nothing a little nap won't fix."  
  
Seemingly studying him some more, Daniel nods after a few seconds and steps closer, the back of his hand brushing against Seongwu's.  
  
Ideally, Seongwu's breathing should hitch at the contact but he's gotten so used to this - so used to the fact that he's in love with his best friend.  
  
"It's coming, it's coming." Jaehwan repeats, jumping at the balls of his feet and looking like an excited puppy especially with his unkempt hair.  
  
Seongwu starts looking everywhere again until his gaze lands on the large clock at the far side of the platform.  
  
6:52 AM  
  
Too early but they need to catch the first train to Busan if they don't want to waste their one day trip to Daniel's hometown.  
  
Behind him, Seongwu could hear Minhyun nagging at Jaehwan to zip up his bag and fix his hair at least. He doesn't even need to turn around to picture out Jaehwan standing still while Minhyun flattens out the former's hair.  
  
"Our Seongwu hyung, so sleepy." Daniel's teasing voice pulls his consciousness back to the present and he merely pouts in response, eyeing the train as it slowly comes to a halt.  
  
Inside, Seongwu tries to feign nonchalance when he sits down on his seat a row in front of Daniel's. He focuses on the fact that it's beside the window and he can, at least, distract himself with the view outside.  
  
He feels the seat beside him get occupied and he takes a quick glance to see a man dressed in a black suit.  
  
Another pang of disappointment pricks at his chest and he quickly plugs in his earphones, leaning his head against the window and wishing he'll fall asleep soon.  
  
He scrunches his nose when he feels the movement from the seat beside him, a few bumps and nudge before it settles into peace once more.  
  
Seongwu desperately wants to drift off to sleep when one of his earphones gets pulled out suddenly, making him turn around to give his seatmate a piece of his distressed mind.  
  
"You shouldn't be leaning your forehead against the window." Daniel's smiling face welcomes him. "See, you already have a red mark here."  
  
Daniel's finger grazes at the skin on his forehead and it makes Seongwu flinch, craning his neck to look for someone.  
  
"Why are you here?" Seongwu blurts out when he notices his former seatmate sitting behind them - where Daniel should be.  
  
"I traded seats." Daniel says matter of factly, flashing a proud grin at Seongwu before it falters a bit at his best friend's look of disbelief. "Do you not want me here?"  
  
Oh, I do want you here, preferably forever.  
  
Seongwu bites back the words before it slips and lands him in a difficult position, relaxing against his seat and taking his earphone from Daniel's hand. "I always knew you can't keep yourself away from me."  
  
Daniel snorts at that, satisfied with Seongwu's response and finally slumping on his seat, hands rummaging inside his bag and fishing out a comic book.  
  
Seongwu sighs, leaning his head back on his seat and immersing himself into his own thoughts.  
  
The two of them, along with Minhyun and Jaehwan, had decided on an impromptu trip to Busan as a last get together before everyone parts for college. They haven't talked about it yet but the possibility of going different ways is inevitable.  
  
And so it ends up with Seongwu torn between telling the man sitting beside him how he owns his heart or swallowing everything down and locking it away for good.  
  
He's lived almost half of his life with Daniel and the possibility of losing his best friend because of his selfishness makes the rock inside his stomach feel heavier.  
  
Hopefully, Seongwu thinks, he'll be able to tell Daniel how he feels one way or another or at least wake up one day feeling nothing at all.  
  
The train starts moving and Seongwu feels the lack of sleep catching up to him, his head slowly leaning sideways against the window.  
  
"Ah, really," Seongwu hears Daniel say softly before he feels a hand cupping the side of his head and pulling it away from the window.  
  
He blinks and opens his eyes when he feels Daniel's shoulder against his temple, shirt pillowing his cheek.  
  
"Niel," he mumbles, allowing himself the rare freedom as he settles comfortably against Daniel's side.  
  
"Seongwu?"  
  
It makes Seongwu smiles everytime Daniel calls him that, usually when it's only the two of them.  
  
"Wake me up once we're near."  
  
He feels the vibration of Daniel's chuckles and it makes him smile again, too drunk with sleep and at the feel of Daniel against him. "Goodnight, Seongwu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seongwu dreams of a lot of things, mostly of Daniel - of him and Daniel.  
  
He dreams of when they were kids, talking about their crushes and Daniel teasing Seongwu for tripping in front of his crush.  
  
He dreams of them playing games together to pass the time. It would usually end up with one of them sleeping over since Daniel would be too tired teaching Seongwu how not to be a loser when playing.  
  
He dreams of the time when they became roommates; dreams of those moments when something inside his chest would flutter.  
  
He dreams of Daniel introducing his first girl friend to him along with the sudden chest pains.  
  
He dreams of those times he waited for Daniel to finish his game, wanting to eat together.  
  
He dreams some more of when he cried, confessing to his best friend that apparently he's not interested at girls. He could still hear Daniel's laughter; feels the gentle touch as Daniel wipes away at his tears and asking him what's wrong with it.  
  
He dreams a lot.  
  
He dreams of Daniel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seongwu starts whining when Daniel drags them to another line as soon as they reach Busan. Beside him, Jaehwan and Minhyun both look soulless as they follow an excited Daniel to the next platform.  
  
"It's just a few more minutes, hyung. We're just going to drop our bags at the inn and then go, okay?" Daniel placates, smiling so bright at him and who is Seongwu to disagree.  
  
"Okay, okay." Seongwu and Jaehwan choruses.  
  
Thankfully, it's just a few minutes ride to Nampo station and Seongwu starts feeling considerably awake when they start walking towards their guesthouse.  
  
"Ah, I'm so hungry." Jaehwan complains when they settle into their room.  
  
"I want to eat milmyeon." Minhyun says all of a sudden and Seongwu nods in agreement, draping himself all over the former and whining.  
  
Daniel stares at them in silence for a few seconds. "Let's get seafood instead? There's a famous fish market just a few minutes walk from here."  
  
Jaehwan is quick to stand up, throwing himself on Minhyun and Seongwu. "Let's go, let's go!"  
  
Seongwu starts thrashing around, unsure if he'll eat or stay to sleep but the sight of Daniel extending a hand to him quickly decides for him.  
  
"Ah, how lucky we are to have Kang Daniel as our tour guide." Seongwu teases in the middle of the street, watching Daniel answer every question Jaehwan fires.  
  
"Right?" Daniel agrees, slowing down to match Seongwu's pace and bumping shoulders with him. "Just stay with me and you don't have to worry about anything."  
  
Seongwu snorts at this, thumping Daniel at the back rather hard as he pretends to be interested at the fish cakes from a random stand. How dare his best friend embarrass him.  
  
And how Seongwu wishes for that statement to be true.  
  
When they're done eating with Daniel who keeps pushing plate after plate of sashimi and whale meat at them, they head back to the train station, taking another ride to their next stop.  
  
"So hot." Seongwu complains, pressing his handkerchief on his forehead and  squinting at Jaehwan and Minhyun who looks very contented under the shade of their umbrella.  
  
"Why don't we have an umbrella, Niel?" he whines some more, walking with his back bent forward as if that would make the heat avoid him.  
  
"I thought you had one." Daniel pouts, blinking at the view in front of him. "But I can see the entrance already, hyung!"  
  
Seongwu fights off the urge to groan, raising both hands above his head to hide away from the sun only to startle when he feels himself get pulled against Daniel's side.  
  
Seongwu blinks in surprise, raising his head to see Daniel lifting his jacket above their heads as some sort of umbrella. Daniel looks down and meets his gaze, directing a proud grin at him.  
  
"This is fine, right?"  
  
Seongwu nods wordlessly, very much aware of Daniel's arm around his shoulders to keep them as close together as possible.  
  
"Ah, the cherry blossoms are indeed in full bloom." Jaehwan states rather loudly, Minhyun snickering as the two of them walks past Daniel and Seongwu.  
  
There are zodiac statues lining the path towards the entrance as well as souvenir shops. Minhyun had to drag Jaehwan from a few street food vendors, nagging at him that they've just eaten.  
  
Thankfully, the weather seemed to have took pity on them when they made it to the temple. Thin clouds hover above, veiling the entire area with a soft shadow and a cool breeze.  
  
"Woah," is the first thing Seongwu says when they enter the main sanctuary, the view of the blue sky and the sea taking his breath away.  
  
"Wah, it really is a seaside temple." Minhyun says, standing beside Seongwu and taking out his camera.  
  
"Right?" Daniel grins, taking Seongwu's other side and taking a deep breath. "Ah, I miss the way the sea smells."  
  
The four of them walk forward when a spot clears, leaning towards the railing and marveling once more at the view.  
  
"My mom used to take me here when I was a child." Daniel starts, "We would always go at New Year's and write our wishes on those bronze plates being sold."  
  
The fact makes Seongwu tear his gaze away from the view and stare at his best friend instead.  
  
"I would often complain because we'd definitely go before the sunrise and I wanted to sleep more." Daniel continues, laughing at the memory.  
  
Seongwu snorts because it's no secret how Daniel loves to sleep.  
  
"Let's go back together during the New Year, hyung." Daniel suddenly blurts out, turning his head so suddenly and catching Seongwu staring at him.  
  
Seongwu opens his mouth repeatedly, words escaping him because Daniel looks so beautiful like this, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with happiness.  
  
"I," he starts, choking up on his words before swallowing his nerves and nodding. "Definitely."  
  
Daniel seems satisfied with the answer, grinning brightly and then dragging them to where some of the cherry blossoms are still in full bloom.  
  
Jaehwan snaps a few photos of him and Daniel, flashing a teasing grin Seongwu's way.  
  
A few girls passing by mentions wishing on a small pond under the bridge which Seongwu later sees.  
  
It won't hurt, he justifies, looking over at Daniel and making sure he's busy with buying a few souvenirs for their friends.  
  
Standing a little bit closer, he closes his eyes and breathes in, wishing for happiness and courage. Daniel's face appears and Seongwu feels his chest tighten with longing, desperately wishing for something he might never have.  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"Yah!" Seongwu hits Daniel on his arm, pouting at his best friend who starts guffawing. "Stop sneaking up on me!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Daniel giggles breathlessly, standing close to Seongwu once again knowing that he's safe from attacks now. "But what did you wish for?"  
  
"I'm not telling." Seongwu makes a face which he quickly drops for a soft smile. "I want it to come true."  
  
Beside him, Daniel hums in concede. "Then I'll make a wish too."  
  
I wish for Seongwu's wish to come true.

  
  
  
  
  


The four of them find themselves taking a cab to Haeundae beach, deciding they don’t have enough energy to walk down the path again. The sun is back on view but it’s not as harsh as earlier and Seongwu’s thankful for that.  
  
“Ah, I should have put on my swim shirt.” Jaehwan says regrettably, shamelessly posing as soon as they step out of the cab.  
  
“True.” Minhyun agrees and Seongwu almost wants to say something if not for the former’s next words. “Then we could have had the beach to ourselves since you’ll scare everyone off.”  
  
Daniel practically guffaws at Minhyun’s words and Jaehwan looks every bit betrayed by Minhyun’s words. Minhyun only laughs, walking towards Jaehwan and hugging him.  
  
“I was joking, ah, our Jaehwannie so sensitive. Cute.”  
  
Seongwu wants to pretend to puke but he finds himself incapable to do so, imagining himself and Daniel hugging instead.  
  
The thought fuels red to his cheeks - fast.  
  
“Too hot?”  
  
Seongwu rolls his eyes when Daniel appears in front of him, head tilted cutely once more in curiosity.  
  
“I am hot.” Seongwu answers, dramatically lifting a hand on his forehead and pretending to take a pose as if there are cameras everywhere. “Too hot for this unappreciative world.”  
  
Daniel snorts, slinging an arm around Seongwu’s shoulder and leading him to follow Minhyun and Jaehwan closer to the shore.  
  
It’s hot, too hot in fact but they don’t mind as much, not when the vast view of the blue sky and ocean stares right back at them.  
  
Seongwu couldn’t help himself, taking a few shots himself and even indulging his friends when they suddenly appear on the screen. Seongwu doesn’t stop laughing, taking shot after shot until his friends eventually tire out from the heat and ridiculous poses.  
  
Not Daniel, though. Never Daniel.  
  
“Hyung, hyung!” Daniel shouts, jumping up and down and making cute poses mid air.  
  
Seongwu grins, cheeks flush a pretty pink from all the laughter and the heat bearing down at him. He’s sure of the tan lines the next morning.  
  
“Let’s take one together, Seongwu!”  
  
Daniel jogs towards him, taking the phone from his hand and dragging him closer to the water. Seongwu stumbles a few times, cursing Daniel repeatedly and holding on to the younger’s hand for dear life.  
  
“Ah, why must you be such a brute!” he yells, taking a handful of sand and throwing it Daniel’s way who only laughs at Seongwu’s failed attempts.  
  
“Come here, come here.” Daniel sing songs though he’s the one who eventually comes closer, tucking Seongwu to his side and placing the phone in front of them. “Kimchi!”  
  
“What.” Seongwu laughs, eyes closing in pure mirth and leaving himself defenseless over Daniel’s repeated shots of themselves.  
  
“Ah, hyung! Stop laughing!” Daniel whines, shaking Seongwu until the latter calms down enough to take a proper photo.  
  
“Smile, Seongwu.” Daniel whispers and the sudden softness on the younger’s voice makes him turn his head to stare at Daniel, fond and awe in its purest form.  
  
Daniel does not notice, too busy checking out the photos and making cute reactions at every swipe.  
  
“Sent it!” Daniel grins, handing the phone back to Seongwu who hits him on the shoulder once and runs back to where Jaehwan and Minhyun are enjoying cold drinks under the shade of an umbrella.  
  
Daniel volunteers to buy them drinks and Seongwu thanks him, walking over to their friends and whining when he finally takes a seat.  
  
“Ah, why is Busan so hot?” he whines some more, running a hand through his hair and making a face at the sweat on his palm.  
  
“You don’t seem to mind it that much though?” Minhyun points out and Seongwu lifts his head quick enough to see Minhyun wiggling his eyebrows weirdly.  
  
“What the hell is that face?” he frowns, glancing to Jaehwan as well who starts imitating Minhyun’s weird eyebrow thing.  
  
“What is that?” Daniel asks, placing a cup of iced lemonade in front of Seongwu and taking the seat next to him.  
  
“We don’t know them, Niel.” Seongwu deadpans, taking a sip of the drink and moaning at the refreshing feeling down his throat. “You’re a lifesaver, Daniel.”  
  
“The lemonade, you mean.” Daniel answers though he grins at the compliment, obviously feeling proud of himself.  
  
They chat for a few more minutes on where to go next, letting the heat pass and allowing themselves to cool down for some time when a new voice calls out to them.  
  
“Daniel?”  
  
The four of them turn their heads around at the name, watching as a pretty woman with washed out blonde hair walks over to them.  
  
“Daniel!” she exclaims once she’s near enough, leaning downwards and hugging Daniel who finally registers who the stranger is.  
  
“Sunmi noona!” he greets, hugging the woman back briefly and standing up to avoid the awkward angle. “It’s good to see you!”  
  
“It’s great to see you!” she counters, giggling when Daniel rubs at the back of his head in what Seongwu knows as a form of shyness.  
  
Something squeezes inside his chest and he quickly takes a sip of the lemonade only to have it go down in the wrong pipe, making him cough out a fit.  
  
“Sorry, sorry.” he rasps, rubbing at his chest to ease the pain (in more ways than one).  
  
“These are my friends.” Daniel introduces, gesturing to the three of them. “This is Jaehwan and Minhyun hyung and this is my best friend, Seongwu hyung.”  
  
“This is Sunmi noona.” Daniel continues, standing next to hear and Seongwu resists the urge to look away.

Dontbeobviousdontbeobviousdontbeobviousdontbeobvious-  
  
“But aren’t you his boyfriend?” Sunmi suddenly asks and Seongwu registers the question a little too late, completely caught off guard that it was directed at him.  
  
“Noona!” Daniel laughs out - too loud. “Don’t be ridiculous!”  
  
Sunmi raises a brow for one quick second before suddenly laughing with Daniel. “Ah, I was kidding, kidding.”  
  
Seongwu catches Daniel glancing at him so he looks away, unsure of the cold feeling inside his chest. Suddenly, the weather doesn’t seem that hot and welcoming anymore.  
  
He’s apparently too lost in his thoughts because the next thing he registers is Daniel waving a hand in front of him, forehead creasing in worry at the absent look on his hyung’s face. Sunmi has long gone.  
  
“We’re going to eat some Gukbap, Seongwu yah.” Minhyun says softly, placing a hand on top of Seongwu’s head and smiling. “Do you want to come or do you want us to take you back to the guest house?”  
  
“No, no. What?” he laughs, standing up and curling an arm around Minhyun’s, dragging the male forward and ignoring Jaehwan’s whines. “I’m hungry, actually famished. Let’s go eat!”  
  
Jaehwan quickly catches up to them, curling his arm around Seongwu’s free one and Seongwu feels grateful for his two friends, ignoring the guilty feeling when he sees Daniel quietly trailing after them, a unfamiliar expression on his face that Seongwu does not particularly like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They filled themself with food at the alley nearby, stuffing themselves full until the idea of sleep almost seduces them to cut the trip short and go back to the guest house to sleep.  
  
Jaehwan whines about going to the culture village close to where they’re staying, arguing about the pretty colorful houses and persuading how nice it would look on his blog. Minhyun relents, mostly because he could not say not to Jaehwan’s pouting face.  
  
“I want to go to Gwangalli beach.” Daniel says all of a sudden and Seongwu startles when he sees Daniel looking straight at him.  
  
He turns to look at Minhyun and Jaehwan who looks just as confused as him.  
  
“Okay.” Minhyun starts slowly, glancing at Daniel in uncertainty. “Do you want us to come with you or-  
  
“It’s okay, you go with Jaehwannie, hyung.” Daniel smiles, walking closer to Seongwu and curling a hand around the latter’s elbow. “Seongwu hyung will go with me.”  
  
Seongwu wants to protest, a ‘What the fuck?’ on the tip of his tongue which he holds back at the sight of Daniel beaming at him.  
  
“Yeah,” he agrees, turning to Minhyun and smiling and where the fuck did that agreement came from. “We’ll message you when we’re on our way home, Minhyunnie.”  
  
Minhyun looks like he wants to say some more words but Jaehwan tugs him backward, waving enthusiastically at the two of them until they disappear to where the cabs are.  
  
“Let’s take the bus?”  
  
Seongwu finally turns to look at Daniel again. “Yeah, let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s almost dusk when they reach their destination, Seongwu shivering at the complete 180 of the weather though it suddenly pales when he sees the view in front of him.  
  
Busan is beautiful, he concludes, thinking back to everything he has seen earlier and focusing on what’s in front of him now.  
  
The view of the lighted bridge looks majestic against the backdrop of the sun's last glow barely visible through the horizon. It looks like something straight out of a painting and Seongwu wants to capture everything except it’s too breathtaking he does not want to move and miss anything.  
  
“What’s that?” he finally asks, glancing at Daniel who’s also looking straight at the view in front of them.  
  
Yeah, Busan is indeed beautiful.  
  
“That’s called the Gwangandaegyo bridge.” Daniel answers, tearing his gaze away and smiling at him. “Let’s take a walk?”  
  
Seongwu nods, not bothering to speak because he feels like choking from too many words he wants to say all of a sudden. He wants to say a lot of things to Daniel and it’s all too much he feels like puking his heart out at the man walking beside him.  
  
I like you, Niel.  
  
They don’t speak, content with the moving around the people basking in the wonderful view as well. The place is loud with happiness but Seongwu feels incredibly out of place, cold and warm at the same time.  
  
Daniel leads him to a vacant spot a few walks away from the main part of the beach where everyone seems to be gathering. It’s not that quiet but it’s calm enough that Seongwu can hear the gentle sound of the waves crashing against the shore.  
  
They sit down at the sand side by side, Seongwu startling when Daniel casually scoots closer and rests his head against his shoulder.  
  
“Remember when I had my first girlfriend?” Daniel suddenly asks and Seongwu feels something chip off from his chest and drop to his stomach.  
  
“Course I do.” he replies grimly, hugging his knees and ignoring the way Daniel’s soft chuckles vibrate against his skin. “You nearly threw up on me in excitement. Chungha, was it?"  
  
Daniel hums, turning his face slightly to the side and pressing his nose against Seongwu’s shoulder blade. He could almost feel the heat of Daniel’s breathing when he speaks again.  
  
“And remember when I first told you I might have a crush on our dance hyung?” Seongwu definitely cringes this time, snorting at the memory. “I was so scared you’ll ditch me, Seongwu.”  
  
There it goes again - there goes Seongwu’s heart again  
  
“Do you remember when I went out on that date with Sewoon and he had to call you to take me home because I was too tipsy.” Daniel whispers, scooting even closer and practically curving his body against Seongwu’s side. “He said he could have taken me home but I kept calling out your name."

Seongwu swallows down the lump in his throat but it’s no use, the huge bump not moving an inch and suffocating him with his own feelings. What is Daniel doing?  
  
“That time when you went out on a date with Hyunbin,” Daniel starts again and Seongwu feels the younger stiffen against him. “You said it was only a friendly date but I saw him kiss you.”  
  
A pause.  
  
“I didn’t like it.”  
  
Another pause.  
  
“I hated it.”  
  
Too much, Seongwu thinks, as he shrugs Daniel off from his side and glares the younger down.  
  
“What’s with the sudden trip to memory lane, Niel?” he jokes, scrunching his face in a way he knows is funny only to stop at the serious look on the younger’s face. “Is there something wrong, Nielie?”  
  
“I want to say something.” Daniel mumbles, opening his mouth and then closing it, frustration so evident on the way his face contorts, as if the words won’t come out. “I need to say something to you.”  
  
Seongwu feels the way his heart hammers against his chest; feels the way his breath hitches; feels his palms get sweaty at the possibility in front of him.  
  
No. nononononono-  
  
“Seongwu.” Daniel cuts him off, face scrunched up as if it physically pained him to let the next words out. “Seongwu.”  
  
“What is it, Niel?” he laughs - so fake.  
  
“Remember when we had that dance thing and we had to take someone as our date?” Daniel says instead and Seongwu resists the urge to deflate, stabbing at the hope he so carelessly allowed to bloom inside his chest. “I had Jihoon with me and you had Minhyun.”  
  
Daniel suddenly looks so sad when he lifts his head to stare at Seongwu. “But hyung,”  
  
A wave crashes loudly against the rocks.  
  
“I wanted to take you out.” he finishes, exhaling the words out as if he had kept them inside for too long. “I really wanted to take you out, Seongwu.”  
  
Seongwu feels his breath stutter. He does not want to overthink; does not want to think about the implications but what more is there than what is laid out in front of him.  
  
He wants to take what’s in front of him; wants to take Daniel for himself - in his rawest and purest form.  
  
He wants and wants and he does not know what to do with the selfishness he feels.  
  
“Niel,” he exhales, a strained laughter escaping him as he searches Daniel’s eyes. It's too late.

“Niel ah, do you like me?”  
  
Daniel meets his gaze but he does not say anything, as if he’s contented with staring at Seongwu and it makes Seongwu frustrated -  makes him desperate.  
  
“Because, Daniel,” he croaks out, rubbing both hands against his face and muffling his next words. “Because, Daniel, I do like you.”  
  
And now that the words are out, Seongwu does not want to stop. It’s like a floodgate opening, spilling torrents of emotions, completely uncaring of everything else.  
  
“I like you a lot, Niel.” Seongwu continues, laughing that depreciative kind as he leans his head back and stares at the barely there twinkle of the stars. “I like you, so so-  
  
Seongwu does not finish because Daniel’s pulling him down against him, the younger male pressing his face against his neck and exhaling shakily.  
  
“I do like you, Seongwu.” he feels rather than hear Daniel’s words. “I like you a lot I think I might go crazy.”  
  
Seongwu laughs at this, feeling himself go boneless with relief and happiness and every wonderful emotion out there.  
  
“I don’t mind you going crazy for me, though.” he whispers, curling himself against Daniel and finally hugging his best fiend the way he wants to. “I’m already crazy for you so I think it’s just fair.”  
  
Daniel laughs at this and Seongwu follows, thinking how incredibly complicated they made things out to be.

"This is so anti climactic." Seongwu adds and Daniel has the audacity to snort.  
  
“We look like idiots.” Seongwu chastises, pulling himelf away only for Daniel to cling to him tighter. “Daniel, we need to get up, we look like fools giggling ourselves full of sand.”

Daniel keeps silent and Seongwu decides to indulge him.

"This is not a joke, right?" Daniel asks in a small voice, nudging his nose against Seongwu's jaw. "You really like me, Seongwu?"

Seongwu might never get used to those words coming out from Daniel's mouth and being directed at him but he does not mind having his heart skip a beat every time.

"Of course." he snorts, and then sniffs. "You do like me too, right?"

Daniel groans, finally pulling away to look at Seongwu and everything stops.

"I'm crazy about you, Ong Seongwu."

Seongwu could not help the whine he lets out, a mixture of laughter and tears as he hides his face with his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They end up at the BIFF square once they leave Gwangalli, Daniel feeling extremely proud of himself for suggesting they go there before returning to the guest house. Jaehwan has messaged them a few minutes ago telling them to eat dinner outside since the both of them had already done so.

"Seongwu." Seongwu looks at Daniel, fighting off the smile at Daniel's pitiful expression. The younger has a subtle pout on his lips, eyes trained at Seongwu's hand lying in between them. The blush comes immediately after, remembering Daniel's countless attempts at holding his hand.

Seongwu wants to, oh how he wants to hold Daniel's hand so badly but he needs to slow down lest he spiral into the abyss that is Kang Daniel.

As if he's not in it already.

He scoots closer in the pretense of sticking together due to crowded place, brushing the back of his hand against Daniel's - soft and barely there. Daniel is quick to catch up though, cheekily hooking his little finger against Seongwu's for a brief second and then letting go, content with the brushing of their hands once in a while.

They ate milmyeon for dinner (Seonwgu had to send a picture of him eating to Minhyun who immediately replies with a scowling emoticon) and had those soft ice cream that seemed to be really famous.

"Niel ah." he calls out the younger, the both of them sitting on one of the benches situated outside the establishments. "Which university are you planning to go to?"

Daniel hums, finishing his ice cream first and then leaning his back on the bench, head tilted Seongwu's way. "No idea. What about you?"

There's a clear answer to Daniel's question but Seongwu swallows it down, feeling lost and uncertain all of a sudden. "Do you think we made a mistake?"

Daniel sits up straighter at this, moving so that their sides touch everywhere. "What mistake?"

"Because I told you I like you." Seongwu chuckles softly, leaning his head down and tilting it sideways to stare at Daniel through his fringe.

Daniel scowls at this, pinching Seongwu's nose unti the older male had to whine and beg for Daniel to let go.

"You abuse your power over me!" Seongwu dramatically points out, clutching at his chest. "This is domestic violence!"

A few passersby glances at them and Seongwu shrinks in on himself, the tip of his ears reddening in embarrassment.

"Do you think it's a mistake?" Daniel asks all of a sudden, taking Seongwu's hand and lacing it with his won, completing ignoring the older male's protests. "If it is, then I would gladly made the same mistake over and over again if it means I get to have you like this - if I get to hold your hand like this."

Seongwu croaks out something undecipherable, blinking a few times out of habit and then grinning so bright. "You're so cheesy, Niel."

Daniel grins right back and then lifts their laced hands in front of his face, pressing the softest of kisses on the back of Seongwu's hand.

"I know you're worried about this - us." Daniel says, looking at Seongwu with those soft eyes of his. "But distance or time won't make me like you any less, Seongwu. I did not admit how i feel about you just so I could keep you by my side. I did it because I want you to know how I feel and hopefully hear the same thing in return."

Seongwu stays quiet, looking at their laced hands.

"We'll work out." Daniel continues, rubbing his thumb on the back of Seongwu's hand. "We'll make it work out."

"No matter what, when or where. I'll make the same mistake if I get to stay with you like this."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two of them retuns to the guest house before midnight and Minhyun is halfway to falling asleep on the couch.

"You shouldn't have waited for us." Seongwu chides, nudging Minhyun to stand up and go to his and Jaehwan's room.

Minhyun hums, taking in his surroundings and then Seongwu's figure. ".. was worried about you."

Seongwu feels his chest fill with warmth and he childishly hugs Minhyun. "As expected, Minhyunnie is the best."

"I thought I was the best?" Daniel butts in, crossing his arms at the sight of the two hugging. "And let go of Minhyun hyung."

Seongwu mulls over the demand before letting go, figuring he'll have time to tease Daniel later on.

"Go to sleep, Minhyunnie." Seongwu whispers, gently pushing the other male towards his room and then turning to Daniel. "You should sleep now, too."

Daniel nods, scratching at his cheek and looking everywhere except at Seongwu. "Daniel?"

Daniel looks up and frowns for one quick second before striding towards Seongwu all of a sudden.

And kisses the corner of his mouth.

"I'll go shower first." Daniel mumbles against his cheek and then runs away, the sound of the bathroom door shutting loudly but not enough to drown the pounding inside Seongwu's chest.

"Did Daniel just kissed you?" Jaehwan looks at him sleepily from the door of his share bedroom with Minhyun, one hand inside his shirt in obvious daze.

"Did Daniel just kissed me?" Jaehwan snorts, turning back to his room and shutting the door on Seongwu's face.

"Hey!" Seongwu shouts, rapping at the bathroom door. "No fair, why do you get to kiss me and I don't?"

The sound of Daniel's laughter carries over outside and Seongwu flushes when the door opens a fraction, Daniel peeking from behind with his wet fringe falling over his eyes. "Let's kiss some more later, yeah?"

Seongwu is once again rendered speechless and Daniel feels satisfied as he closes the door to his hyung's face, a huge grin taking over his expression.

"We'll definitely be kissing some more."


End file.
